koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
Ludwig von Koopa
"Wha--Bu--My hair is sexy!" - The Birth of Bowser Jr. Ludwig von Koopa is anti-hero and the major protagonist of the Koopa Kids along with Iggy, and the oldest of Bowser's children. He is boastful, showy and cruel to others, liking to be superior to people and rub it in their faces. He is also the cleverest of them all, and has the most powers, though not the best powers. He is a member of Roy's gang, along with Iggy, and they like to pretend their the best members of the family. He also greatly dislikes Bowser and Bowser Jr., due to Junior taking his place as second in command of the Koopa Troop. He also speaks with a British accent. Past Ludwig was born to Lucina Bishop and was born because Bowser needed an heir to his throne. When he was young Bowser wanted him to become like him, so he got Kamek to teach him and make him study, which made him smart. He and his youngest brother at the time, Roy, started a gang, and later they invited Iggy, but not Lemmy due to them thinking they were better than him. He got jealous when Larry came along, due to Bowser favoring Larry over him, but he got infuriated when Junior was born and Bowser announced him as the new second in command the minute he came out of Peach. Personality Ludwig is the biggest show-off in the family, being the oldest and smartest. He thinks of himself as "the best" member of the family, and is especially full of himself. He particularly takes pride in his hair, and he dislikes people making fun of how ridiculous they think it looks, and shows it off to people sometimes. He is also cruel, as he insults people who he thinks are worse than he is, and even beats up people who are supposedly weak. He also likes music, and sings to himself about how great he thinks he is, or about other things he loves. He also sometimes takes credit from Iggy to impress Roy for some inventions, even though he isn't too good at inventing, normally needing Iggy to help him. Appearance Ludwig is rather fat, but only the same height as the second youngest child, Larry. His pride and joy are his blue tufts of hair. His head is green, with grey eyes and blue eyebrows. His nose and mouth are a pale yellow color; his nose is quite small and his mouth is curved, with one single fang at the front of his mouth. His skin is the yellow-tan color that the other kids have, and his shell is blue, formerly green, with spikes, a white casing, and a front that's pale yellow. He also wears spiked cuffs like most of his brothers. Powers and Abilities Ludwig is shown to have the most powers of the kids, not the best but the most. He has the two that most of his siblings have, spitting fireballs and going into his shell to either spin or sleep, but also has the ability to create earthquakes like Morton or Roy, that stun people, and also to spin around like Iggy, Larry and Lemmy. In addition he can levitate above the ground and split into copies of himself. As far as strength goes, he is the third strongest of the kids. Relationship with other characters Ludwig sees most people as below him, as he is very full of himself. Lemmy Ludwig sees Lemmy as an immature and foolish child, and enjoys beating him up sometimes to make himself feel proud. Wendy & Morton Ludwig thinks that they are jealous of him, Iggy and Roy. He seems to have a bit more of a rivalry with Wendy, as Roy is rivals with Morton and Iggy is rivals with Lemmy, but other than that he finds them both to just be jealous of him. Roy Roy is one of Ludwig's best friends, and was Ludwig the first member of Roy's gang. Even though Ludwig is full of himself, he still sticks by Roy and let's him be the gang leader due to Roy being stronger than he is. He also likes to impress Roy, such as taking credit for inventions Iggy made. Iggy Iggy is Ludwig's other best friend, and they have a lot in common, in that they are both the smartest children, they both like to beat up weaker siblings and they both cower behind Roy because he's stronger. Despite their friendship Ludwig thinks he is slightly better than Iggy, though he needs Iggy's help when he tries to make inventions, since Ludwig can't invent to save his life. They also help each other get revenge on Lemmy and Bowser Jr.. Bowser Jr. Ludwig hates Bowser Jr., due to him "stealing" his "throne". (Bowser replaced Ludwig with Junior as the second and command position). He finds him annoying, bratty and he hates it when Junior acts better than he is, even though he does the same thing. He also hates the treatment Junior gets that he believes belongs to him. Larry Ludwig finds Larry to be overrated by Bowser, and thinks that he doesn't deserve to be Bowser's second favorite son. He also thinks of him as weak and cowardly, and sees himself as better than him. Bowser Ludwig hates Bowser as well as Bowser Jr., due to him not showing him the care Ludwig thought he "deserved". He thinks Bowser has bad tastes in people and wants to be treated like some sort of king by Bowser, despite how much he hates Bowser. He wants to destroy Mario just to show Bowser that he is "better" than him. Trivia *Ludwig was originally planned to be German in the show, but it was changed so E. Gadd was German. * It is rumored that the Koopa Kids are based on the 7 Deadly Sins, Ludwig being the sin of Pride. * Ludwig was originally shown as an inventor in early episodes of the show, however, Freezeflame22 later confirmed that it was actually Iggy who did most of the work, and Ludwig just took the credit. L - L - L - Category:Boys Category:Fat Pepole Category:Good Guys Category:Overweight Characters Category:Minor Villians Category:Teenagers Category:Bullys Category:Heroes Category:The Koopa Kids Characters Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Main Characters